Lighting systems come in a variety of sizes and shapes. Lighting fixtures are grouped together to from a lighting system for illuminating a particular area. The lighting fixtures, or luminaires, are typically horizontally aligned structures which can be attached to the ceiling, can be embedded in the ceiling, or can be suspended from the ceiling. A lighting fixture typically includes a fluorescent bulb and a reflector above the bulb for reflecting light downwardly.
Oftentimes, a venue is remodeled or its purpose changes. For example, a coffee shop may relocate the serving area to another portion of the venue, a clothing store may be reconfigured as an electronics store, etc. In such cases, the lighting needs of the respective venues may change according to the remodeling process.
For example, the serving area of a coffee shop needs to be well lit. When the serving area is relocated, the lighting system may need to be reconfigured to provide additional light at the new location of the serving area. However, current lighting systems are difficult to reconfigure.
As can be appreciated, the lighting fixtures that existed at the former location of the serving area cannot easily be transferred to the new location. Whether attached, embedded, or suspended from the ceiling, each lighting structure needs to be independently detached from its prior location and be reattached to the new location. In addition, the electrical connections of the lighting structures need to be disconnected and the wiring must be re-routed to the new location for each respective lighting structure, further complicating the reconfiguration process.
Thus, the reconfiguration of existing lighting systems is labor-intensive and costly.